Girlfriend
by Psychotic-Ninja-Panda
Summary: Two years after they become genin, Naruto and Sakura start going out with eachother. But it leaves Hinata jelous. When she gets wind of them having a date at a mini golf park, she plans to mess it up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. This is my first story, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song Girlfriend

Its two years after Naruto had become a genin, and he finally got Sakura to go out with him. But he couldn't help but feel that he didn't like her anymore. He was happy with her as a girlfriend. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said, walking over to there training spot. He and Sakura had always trained together on Saturday mornings, and today just happened to be a Saturday.

"Hey Sakura. You wanna skip training today and just wonder around the village?" Naruto asked. "What, forget to get your kunai sharpened again?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, actually I did." Naruto said.

There was scilence for a few seconds, until Sakura started laughing. "Your such a baka sometimes Naruto. Alright, lets go get some ramen or something." She said.

At the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was sitting in her room, laying on her bed and listening to her new Avril Lavigne cd. Hinata had changed in the past two years. She wore more dark clothing, and listened to a lot of rock, and punk music. She had already grown out of her shy stage, and was now very open minded. She always speaks her mind now. 

"Hinata, come on, were going to be late." Hanabi called through her door. "Im coming, im coming." Hinata said, grumbling. She turned off her music, slipped on her boots, and walked out.

"Wheres Neji?" She asked. "He's gone off with TenTen somewhere." Hanabi said, following Hinata out into the village. "Where are we going that your so keen on being on time to?" She asked. "You forgot again didn't you. Today is Naruto's birthday." Hanabi said. "Great. Another day to see Naruto and Sakura hugging up on eachother." Hinata muttered.

"Your not jelous are you?" Hanabi asked. "Me? Jelous. Of course not. I got over blondie a year ago." Hinata said. "I heard that Tsunade-Sama is holding Naruto a special surprise party at the Karaoke bar. And everyone has to pick a song to do." Hanabi said. "Oh joy." Hinata said sarcastically.

They arrived at the bar 5 minutes later, and Tsunade asked them to pick a song off of the list. Hanabi had picked 'Holloback girl' by Gwen Stefani. That would figure

Hinata looked down the list, seeing nothing she liked. She turned the page in the little book, and saw 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne on there. She wrote her name down and put the song name beside it, and walked away.

Sakura came over to Hinata about an hour later, when everyone was there. "Hey Hinata. I love your outfit." Sakura said, admiring Hinata's black skirt with red and black stockings. "Thanks." She mumbled, walking away again. Hinata finally got sick of the bright pink shirt her dad made her wear. Luckily, she could get away with the skirt, but she had to change into a red tank top now. She walked into the bathroom, and took the shirt out of her purse. She quickly switched shirts, and walked back out, Narrowly avoiding bumping into Naruto. "Oh, hey Hinata. You look awesome." Naruto said. "Hey. Happy birthday." Hinata said as sweetly as possible.

Tsunade walked up to the stage, and took the microphone. "Attention everyone. We are about to begin the karaoke. And I think since this is Naruto's birthday, he should go first. Naruto, Sakura, come on up." Tsunade said. "These two are doing a duet, called Come what may." She said.

Hinata wasn't listening to the song. She was sitting beside her old teammates Shino and Kiba, picking at the fabric of her wristband. "Next up is Hinata, singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." Tsunade said. Hinata smirked, and stood up, walking onto the stage. She took the microphone, and waited for the song to start.

**"Girlfriend"**

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Verse 1_  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_Bridge:_  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Chorus:_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Verse 2_  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_repeat_

_Chorus_

Hinata walked back to her table, smirking. She passed by Naruto and Sakura on the way, notcing that Naruto was staring at her, and Sakura was glaring at her.

"Hinata, that was amazing." Kiba said, smiling. "Thanks, I do my best." Hinata said. She payed no attention throughout the rest of the party. There was cake, and presents as usual. She pulled out her present, which was a small box with holes in it that held a fox. He always said he wanted one, so what the hell. Hinata walked over once everyone had left, knowing this fox kit was very mischevious. "Here. You said you always wanted one." She said, handing Naruto the box. He opened it, and the fox jumped on Sakura's head and started chewing on her hair. Hinata started laughing, and fell over. "Sorry about that. The pet shop owner said he could be a little mischevious at times." Hinata said. Naruto managed to pry the fox off Sakura's head, and put it back in the box. "Thanks Hinata. Her name will be Naoko." He said. Hinata nodded, and walked out, deciding to walk around town a bit.

"HINATA." One of her friends yelled, running after her. "We heard about your little karaoke thing at your friends birthday. And we wanted to tell you that Sakura and Naruto are going on a date to the Mini golf place. You know the one with all the drag carts and all that." Her friend Natalie said, out of breath. "Thanks Natalie. When is it?" Hinata asked. "Tomorrow. 9:00 a.m to 8:00 p.m." Natalie said. Hinata smirked evilly.

Let the fun begin.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. My computers been REALLY slow lately and I just got back from vacation. I don't own Naruto or the song Girlfriend. They belong to Kisihimoto and Avril Lavigne I do own Natalie however.

Chapter 2: Drag carts

It's the day of Naruto and Sakura's date at the mini golf place, and Hinata was plotting on how to have her 'fun' with them. She never wanted to break them up, because she knew it was pointless. She did, however, want to play as many pranks on Sakura as she possibly could in one day.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the place, and went to have their fun. They went straight to the drag carts, racing each other.

Hinata smirked, watching. Sakura's car soon started falling apart. Hinata was twirling a wrench around in her hand, laughing a little to herself. "Hey Natalie, did you fix up the photo booth?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. I can guarantee that Sakura will not show up on the pictures." Natalie said. "Good. I can just see her face now." Hinata said, chuckling. "You really are a genius at pranks." Natalie said, walking off to see if Naruto and Sakura were coming to the photo booth yet. When they got in, Hinata walked over to watch, just making sure not to be caught.

They came out, and took the pictures out. Sakura took a look at them, and groaned, seeing it had taken her out of it. "Looks like there not working, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, leading her off to get something to eat.

Hinata took out a can of silly string, and handed it to Natalie. "Here, have fun." Hinata said. Natalie had a little fetish with silly string, and loved to spray it everywhere, so who better for the job. 

She ran over and started spraying it all over them, getting it over there food, and all in Sakura's hair. When Natalie ran out, she came back over to Hinata, all jumpy still. "Damn, there still laughing." Hinata said, watching Naruto and Sakura, laughing about what just happened. "Oh well. We'll get them next time." Natalie said. "I know, I just want to wipe that smile off Sakura's face!" Hinata said. "What's with all the violence, can't we all be friends!" Hinata's other friend Yuki said sarcastically, walking over. "Hey, when did you get here?" Natalie asked. "Just now." Yuki said, scratching the back of her head. "I told you to be here at noon, and its 1!" Hinata said. "Sorry." Yuki said.  
"So what are we doing anyways?" She asked. "Were setting the world record for the most pranks pulled on one person in a single day!" Natalie said. "Basically, were messing around with Sakura all day." Hinata said, walking off to start her next prank.

Sorry it was so short. I didn't have much time and its like, around 1 in the morning, so I'll make sure to get the third chapter out soon.


End file.
